The man who loved my brother
by Micelle
Summary: A RenXHoroxPiri fic... my tribute to yaois... What if the man you love the most fell in love with your brother... will you tear them apart or will let it be for the sake of his happiness...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters in it… sorry if you're expecting the original creator while reading this… or if I'm not meeting your expectations… gomen nasai.

Here's another fic from Micelle…

The man who loved my brother

Enjoy…hope you like it

LJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

It was the stroke of midnight and everyone was asleep, everyone except an Ainu girl named Pirika.

She was walking back to the Funbari onsen with a grocery bag on her right hand. She was running an errand for Anna that night with the slightest idea why she agreed in the first place.

She was passing by a pub when she heard a familiar voice.

"Please Mister be calm!" shouted a man on the top of his voice, still being audible in the midst of the loud racket in the pub.

"How can I be calm? I want some service here!" a drunkard with a familiar voice shouted.

With that Pirika suddenly entered the pub without thinking anymore. But her intuition is right…

"Ren… Tao?" Pirika uttered as she stared blankly at the man causing trouble inside the pub.

It was the Chinese Shaman she adored very much, the same Shaman that entered the competition with her big brother just last year.

"Why is he here? I thought he was with Yoh and the others back in the onsen?" she thought as she puts down her groceries.

Then Ren shouted at the waiter again, grabbing him by the collar and acting as if pulling out his sword.

Pirika gasped, this could mean trouble.

She suddenly run off and caught Ren's hand trying his best to stop him from doing crazy.

"Ren. I'm begging you stop that!" Pirika shouted but Ren just pushed her aside.

"Okay! Now I have enough!" Pirika shouted and with that she pushed back her sleeves and prepared for anything.

She instantly grabbed Ren's pointy hair and pulled him away from the waiter.

"Come to your senses you!" Pirika shouted.

X.x

After a while Ren finally calmed down, though still drunk everyone was very happy that he's already tamed.

"Why are you here Ren-san?" Pirika asked.

Ren was still not himself though already sitting in front of her.

"Who are you by the way?" Ren asked, his voice shaking.

Pirika was hurt, he doesn't know him? But she just sighed; "he's drunk," she reminded herself.

"Why am I here… you asked?" Ren finally said, his eyes shaking because of the effects of alcohol.

Ren suddenly cast his eyes to the floor.

"I have a problem." he muttered, his lips barely moving.

"What? Pardon me?"

"I SAID I HAD A PROBLEM!" Ren shouted.

"Well you don't have to shout!" Pirika barked back, "Even if you have a problem… you don't have to… you don't have to act like this."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm starting to get crazy because of a stupid dream." Ren explained.

"A dream?" Pirika gasped, being interested, "tell me about it."

Ren shook his head and seemed to be blushing for the mere thought of it.

"Okay… you want to know what my dream was…"

Pirika leaned closer and nod.

"Well it was like this…" Ren started to tell, "For three weeks straight I was dreaming that I was alone in a grassy field… the wind was brushing my hair… it was delightful but somehow depressing, the wind I mean, it was a deadly lullaby and because of that I decided to go and leave that place… unfortunately someone grabbed my shoulder as if telling me 'don't go Ren, don't leave me… don't worry I'm here.' Then…"

"Then what?" Pirika asked, actually believing a drunk.

"Then… when I looked back at that person… I suddenly felt someone hugging me… then… then… I felt something soft touch my lips… damn I then noticed that something was forcing its entry in my mouth!"

Pirika then cupped her mouth and look startled… what kind of dream is this?

But still she decided not to get her emotions go in the way.

She smiled,

"That's not so bad Ren Tao-san… I mean you're a growing boy. I bet it's just your hormones… its pretty normal."

"IT'S NOT NORMAL!" Ren shouted once more.

Pirika looked stunned as Ren grabs another bottle and drank it straight.

"It's not normal… because… because…"

"Because?"

"BECAUSE THE ONE WHO STOPPED ME WAS…

HOROHORO! MY STUPID FRIEND –HOROHORO! I'M LUSTING OVER HIM!"

Ren shouted.

It was like a dagger through her heart. A sword through her body… it was painful… yes… so painful that she can't even start cry.

Her eyes were watering… her world suddenly crumble before her eyes…

"WHAT!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry if it's crappy… hope you like it…

Please review and let me know if I should delete it or continue on with it…

Arigatou zai masu!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime nor any of the characters… I only own the plot.

Thanks for reviewing last time… I was really happy about it.

So here's the next part of the story…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 2

The sun finally shone through the open window of the onsen burning Ren's eyelids to open.

"Wha-" he muttered as he started to wake up.

The first one he saw was his trusty power spirit beside him.

"Master Ren. Good thing you're awake." Bason said loking worried.

Ren sat up and looked around finding himself inside his room in Anna's onsen.

"How did I get here?" Ren asked knowing where he was last night.

"Um… Master Ren… you should know that last night Horo's sister found you in the bar."

"Really. So she's the one who brought me here. Remind me to thank her." Ren said as he stand up and fix the futon.

"Um… that's not all… you see alcohol was like a truth serum for you Master Ren… and you kindda…"

Ren froze and looked at Bason. His eyes were shaking.

"You mean?" Ren uttered.

Bason nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TTTT

Pirika was already on the plane. Fidgeting about why she was there in the first place… then like a sharp lighting bolt a memory passed by her head.

_It was a beautiful morning and she woke up happily seeing a note beside her. It was from her oniichan and it read:_

_Dear Pirika,_

_Tamao is going to Russia for her mission as a student of the Asakuras. You know that there are some Ainus there too… Uncle Kamou lives there and so I was thinking if I could escort Tamao there. She might get lost…_

_And because of all that I ordered Ren to take care of you while I'm gone._

_Don't let him bug you lil sis…_

_Take care of yourself._

_Love lots _

_Your oniichan._

"Because of that I'm here." Pirika muttered as he reminiscing finally came to a halt.

Pirika smiled,

She could still remember what happened last night… and the big revelation last night. This is what her oniichan needs after all… a diversion to keep him away from Ren.

Pirika smiled, "As long as oniichan is with Tamao… it's all gonna be fine." She muttered.

Then in that instant she snapped a piercing look at the person in front of him, pouting in the process.

"I still don't believe that I'm with _him_… that gay." Pirika thought heatedly.

Ren finally noticed Pirika glaring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Ren asked in a stiff voice.

"I know. Ren Tao. I know."

"Know what… Ainu?" Ren asked, sneering.

"The disgusting truth about you… you're unimaginable." Pirika muttered.

Ren finally looked seriously at Pirika.

"I won't let you tell anybody about this."

"I am an honorable Ainu… bribery doesn't work with me." Pirika answered at once.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Are you saying that you want to finish me off?"

"No. I'll never slay my friend's sister."

"Then what will you do."

"Prove to you that you're wrong."

Pirika was stunned. Her eyes were wide-open in surprise.

"How in the world would you do that! I hate you Ren Tao! I'll never let you have my brother… if it's the last thing I have to do!" Pirika shouted, "you filthy gay!"

Pirika's hatred and disgust was clearly shown in her fumed face.

Ren on the other hand was trying his best to control his temper… for her.

The truth is Pirika is the last person Ren would want to know about his secret.

He was getting fond of the girl ever since she appeared on the Shaman Fight. They are basically the same, both were youngest and how it is to have an older sister or brother. Though he was a boy and she was a girl and even if they were totally opposite from her he learned… something… something more valuable than what he knows already.

From that they never spoke to each other again.

TTTTTTTTT

They finally arrived at the Tao mansion.

"I got to warn you… about my father…" Ren said before they even enter the mansion.

"I know… my oniichan already told me about it."

With that silence took over again.

Ren finally started to open the door and with that a sudden explosion, not that big, was heard.

Ren thought it was trouble again but he was wrong.

"Welcome back Ren!" Jun shouted embracing her little brother.

Ren was suffocating because of Jun and Pirika was just staring… stifling a laugh trying to be composed.

Then a beautiful woman, she assumed to be Ren's mother, suddenly came up to her and examined her happily.

"Oh this is great… our little Ren is growing up. Look she already brought a girl friend." Ren's mother declared.

Pirika instantly blushed.

"What's your name girl?" An old man asked.

"Pirika… Usui."

"You're Horohoro's sister. That boy is one good Shaman… I bet you're as good as him too." The old man declared.

"Oh no… Oniichan is the best Shaman in our tribe… I'm no match for him." Pirika answered, bushing furiously.

"I know that you will be a good bride for our Ren. Take care of him Pirika… for us…" Ren's mother said smiling.

"What?" Pirika gasped.

Ren finally snapped from Jun's embrace and realized what his other family members were doing to her.

"Would you quit it!" Ren shouted.

"I know this is the first time I've ever brought a girl here but that doesn't mean that I'm planning to marry her. Besides… were'nt all of you supposed to be in a vacation." Ren snapped.

"Yes we were… but we thought that we should see it first that you came home before we leave." Jun said excitedly.

"Besides Jun said that you'll be bringing your would-be partner in life." Ren's mother said happily.

"I wouldn't! besides I'll never marry a girl like that! NEVER!" Ren shouted and with that he left angrily.

Pirika then looked saddened. Tears slowly filing her eyes but she still tries to blink them away.

"I know that you will never marry me… for you like… my brother."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So that's finally chapter 2

Hope you like it… Thanks… pls review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime… and sorry for all the errors you have spotted in this fic.

Thank you for reading this…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 3: Spots of blood…

It was a beautiful morning in the Tao mansion. Everything seems to be right for Pirika that morning. Though she still considers two things: first is that she is living under the same roof as the filthiest guy who ever walked on earth and secondly there was something in her bed that caught her eyes…

She took a closer look... closer… closer

Until she finally realized what it was…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

A rush sounds of footsteps suddenly started to approach her room.

The door slid wide open revealing Ren's worried face.

"What is it?" he asked at once surveying the surrounding and trying to know what the problem is.

"You oaf don't come in here!" Pirika shouted suddenly pushing Ren outside and closing the door.

Ren leaned on the door, confused about everything that just happened.

He heard the girl's voice and as soon as he heard that his feet suddenly had a mind on its own and moved.

"What are you screaming for? You brat!" Ren shouted angrily.

"None of your business! You gay!" Pirika shouted still using her body to block the door.

"What's the matter?" Ren asked.

"I said none of your business so leave me alone!" Pirika shouted some more.

With that Ren just had to go…without looking back anymore…

TTTTTTT

Pirika was so embarrassed about this… staining the silk sheets of her bed like that…

"What would Ren think if he sees that?" Pirika muttered as she hand washed the stained bed sheet and her own article of clothing as well.

"I can't believe that I'm having my period now! Now of all the time in the world… why now?" Pirika said frustratingly.

She continued to wash it using all her force.

However the blood all over the cloth seem too stubborn to be washed away by soap and water alone.

Pirika pouted and looked at her stinging knuckles.

When she lays her eyes upon her hands she noticed that aside from being all wrinkled up it was also bruised a bit and some of bruises were actually bleeding.

"ow…" Pirika said trying to move her fingers.

"I hope there is some kind of bleach here or something… if I continue like this I'll lose my fingers for sure." Pirika said still looking at the blood all over the cloth.

It was as if it was saying 'give up… you can't beat me…'

"I really got to find some bleach somewhere." She said and with that she run off out of the laundry room.

Pirika was still in the kitchen when she met Ren on the way.

"What are-" Ren was cut off when he noticed her fingers.

He instantly grabbed her wrist and looked at it fiercely.

Pirika was a bit scared of the way Ren was staring… but still he let him do that…

Why?

Maybe because she doesn't want that moment to end…

Maybe she liked the way he looked at her fingers… it's as if he was worrying about it…

And maybe because for just a moment Ren actually looked at her… like that…

But she instantly snapped and pulled her hand free from his grip.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Pirika asked, pouting.

"Your fingers… they're wounded… they're bleeding." Ren said, his voice also stained in surprise.

"None of your-"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" Ren shouted.

Like a candle put out… Pirika shut her trap.

"What do you think you're doing! You're hurting yourself! What the hell are you doing to yourself!" Ren scolded.

"I'm not attempting suicide so let me be!" Pirika shouted stubbornly and with that she left going back to her original reason for leaving the laundry room in the first place.

Ren looked at the trail she left behind… he was still wandering about what she was doing and eventually starting to think of what he should do…

TTTT

Pirika finally got back to the laundry room with a bottle of bleach on her hand.

"Alright! Let the battle for that blood stain begin… again!" Pirika declared.

However…

Her eyes open wildly when she saw that everything she was washing before was all hanged up… including all her under wears…

But to top all that…

It seems like it was Ren who finished all of the laundering for her…

"What… what do you think... what are you doing?" Pirika muttered, dumbfounded.

Ren finally noticed her and turned to her.

"All finish. Stupid women… why do you have to have these troublesome things..." Ren said while fixing the underwear on the clothes line.

"Baka!" Pirika shouted slapping his hand.

"What! You should say thanks or something like that you know…" Ren snapped.

"Why should I? I didn't ask for your help neither do I need it!" Pirika shouted.

Pirika's eyes then slowly rolled.

"You shouldn't do that… It's totally embarrassing especially for a girl like me… and besides…"

"Besides… what?"

"You'll never going to have anything like this… and you'll never get my oniichan!" Pirika shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So that's chapter 3…

Thanks for reading and please review…

Hope you like it…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the anime and the characters and I don't plan on gaining profit through this… I made this just for entertainment… mine and yours…

**To all who thinks that this is another Manxman fic: **I don't like the thought of a homosexual fic… I think I can't make Ren nor Horohoro more feminine… that's why this is purely a RenxPiri. I swear this is RenxPiri.

So without further ado…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 4

Pirika sa looking out of the window of her room. The majestic landscape of China was giving her the warmest greeting.

But it wasn't the breathtaking scene that keeps her eyes staring blankly out of the window…

No… because she was reminiscing…

About what happened in the laundry room… her encounters with Ren.

_I know I've been rude. From the trip to China up until now I haven't shown any good behavior. But still… it's Ren's fault…he's so disgusting. Falling in love with my brother like that… dreaming of him like that…it's just ridiculous. I'm an Ainu too… why can't he like me? I mean a man and a man is just… unimaginable._

Pirika looked at the window again, seeing her reflection in the window's glass…

"I think I should say sorry. It's the right thing to do? He may be a gay but still a human… and even he doesn't deserve the treatment I've been giving him." She decided.

And so she left the room to go search for the Tao and try her best to apologize for being such a jerk.

U.U

Pirika walked around the lands of the Tao after searching inside the whole mansion and not seeing him there.

She wandered the lands outside hoping that she would find him there.

She then passed by a forest.

It was beautiful just like any other part in China. It's really beautiful.

The lush green grasses were brushing her boots as she walks. The wide branches of the huge trees were giving her the shade against the scorching sun.

"It's truly… magnificent." Pirika said though she knows that it doesn't give justice to the view she was seeing.

She then strolled around shouting Ren's name here and there.

Her defenses were all down because of site-seeing… a very big mistake if you ask me.

Her footsteps came to a halt when she heard something… it was the grasses…

She turned to it looking alert.

"Ren?" Pirika muttered.

Suddenly something jumped from the bushes as Pirika jumped back and ended up sitting on the ground.

Her eyes were very wide being stunned by the creature in front of him…

It was a huge tiger. His eyes were frightening and his fangs were huge. The tiger's claws were as sharp as knives and he seems to be ready for an attack.

"Nice… kitty." Pirika muttered, her mind doesn't have any room for laughing at her dull statement.

Pirika tried to stand up but as soon as she was on her feet the tiger growled again.

Pirika jumped back even more.

"What am I going to do?" Pirika thought.

The tiger then charged forward. Good thing her oniichan's lessons paid off… she dodged it.

But still the tiger got her head a bit giving her a nasty wound.

"Ouch." She said touching her head and seeing blood in her hands.

She was now worried… this is it… she's dead. It's almost impossible to escape this.

Just then the tiger charged once again.

Pirika's fee gave it up and once more she sat on the ground, her hands covered her face and she was screaming on top of her lungs.

A few minutes later… it suddenly grew calm… all she can hear now is the soft rustle of the leaves.

Pirika started to move her hands away from her face and opened her eyes.

"REN!" She shouted.

Ren was there holding his kwan dao and doing his best in protecting Pirika form the vicious tiger.

The tiger's mouth was gnawing on the weapon as Ren tries his best to fight it back.

"Why? How?" Pirika muttered her brain malfunctioning again.

Ren didn't answer he just pushed the tiger back.

The tiger landed on his feet and tried to charge Ren, his mouth open wide… as if he plans on devouring him whole.

Ren was ready for this… he didn't become a Shaman just to be beaten by a stupid stray tiger in the forest.

Ren slashed the tiger in half with the blade of his kwan dao.

Pirika was amazed, so amazed that she didn't notice her mouth opening wide.

Ren then turned to her and offered her right hand to help her up.

Pirika on the other hand snapped and looked at Ren's hand.

Then she looked up at Ren.

She looked at the hand again and took it. She then felt Ren's strength pulling her up.

She stood up still not saying a word after that.

Ren then inhaled.

"BAKA!" he scolded, "What are you doing here outside the mansion? You don't know what lies in here. For all we know there might be even more dangerous creatures lurking around here and they would all like you for their lunch. You're really careless… what if you got killed? Now I know that you're really his sister… you're both stupid!" Ren shouted.

Pirika was just silent.

Ren's anger finally subsided after that. He then breathes heavily.

"Are you hurt?" Ren asked extending his hand towards the wound.

His fingers barely touched the wound when Pirika shook her head away.

"No!" she whined.

Ren examined his fingers… seeing some spot of blood.

"What do you mean no? What if that's dangerous? You're really careless. We should treat that wound at once or… or call your brother. He must know this. Horohoro would be so worried."

Pirika frowned at the name of his brother.

_GREAT! _ She thought _now he'll call my brother. I'm sure I'd be sent home after this incident!_

Pirika looked at Ren, her eyes burning in rage again.

"I was here because I was looking for you. I'm supposed to say sorry or something like that but now… but now… I know that you don't really like me here and what you would really want to see is my brother. You want to be alone with him and have him all for yourself. You're disgusting! But… but… I would not go. I don't want to. Because I'll never let you two be alone. I'll make sure that you're plan in getting my brother won't succeed. I know I'm like a broken record saying this again and again and again…. But I still stand to what I protested… I will not let my brother fall into your hands… Ren Tao." She shouted.

And just like what she always did… she turned around and started to run away.

Ren just looked at his bloody fingers… the girl's blood flowing in his callous-rough fingers.

Just then there was a light thug.

Ren looked at Pirika and saw that she was lying on the ground.

Ren ran to her and kneeled as he lays his weapon down beside her.

Ren took off his shirt and applied pressure to the girl's wound to stop its bleeding. Bason appeared beside his master, looking at the girl too.

"Bason prepare the first aid kit. We need to clean her wounds at once. You go ahead." Ren ordered as he carried the girl's limp body on his hands.

Bason vanished at once as Ren started to walk.

He was staring at the girl's angelic face as he strolls.

She was really beautiful when her mouth is shut.

He smirked, she's really pretty.

"You got it all wrong Pirika… I said I only dreamed of doing that with Horohoro… but I never said that I actually like him. Baka… I'm not a gay."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So that's the end of this chapter… hope you like it…

Thanks for reading and please review…

ARIGATOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman nor the characters…

Messages:

**Hope Usui: **Sorry if I mislead you… gomen nasai… but still this is not a yaoi fic. I said that this was just a tribute… I don't really like yaois but I have some friends that love it and so I took it into consideration… I really tried to make a yaoi but I guess my true nature ended up showing… It is just a tribute because it is somehow like a yaoi but in the end this is a straight pairing fic. I hope you get what I'm trying to say… again I'm very very sorry… GOMEN!

**To all RenxPiri fans: **Let's all rejoice because this is still a RenXPiri fic! Yey!  
LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 5

Ren was on the field once more… right he was dreaming…

It just went on again… that nightmare… about the field… about Horohoro

And finally that… kiss…

However this time…

"Ren…" a dainty tiny voice echoed in a distance… barely audible.

Ren pulled back from Horohoro and looked around…

"Who…"

Then the Tao felt something squirming in his hand… causing him to wake up.

He then realize that he was in his room sitting beside his bed where the young Ainu. Her head was bandaged none other than Ren and was covered in blanket.

"Pirika…" Ren uttered.

Then somebody knocked on the door.

Ren went to it at once and saw a kiyonshi giving him a piece of paper.

"Thank you… you may go." Ren ordered and with that the kiyonshi left.

Ren then went back to where he was sitting on a while ago and started to look at the letter given to him.

It read:

To my beloved Pirika…

From the best oniichan in the world… HOROHORO!

"Horo…horo…" Ren whispered quite startled.

He then placed the letter on top of the bed drawer trying to not look at it. Just thinking about Horohoro gives him Goosebumps.

n.n

Pirika finally woke up after a long sleep.

Her head still hurts a bit but not too serious…

She then sat up noticing that no one was around.

However…

"I'm in… Ren's room?" she uttered.

Her eyes continued to roam around the room and saw a tiny chair beside her bed. She then noticed the letter on tope of the drawer.

She picked it up and read it.

"For me?" she said as she opened it at once.

_Dear Pirika,_

_I'm happy to let you know that I'm back in Japan… so because of that you can come back to Japan too… you cal probably stay in Funbari for a while I'm sure Yoh would be happy…_

_Love lots,_

_You oniichan Horohoro._

"So you've read it." A voice called form the door as Pirika was folding it back.

Pirika then turned to the door and saw Ren leaning on the door.

"I think I should go to Funbari."

"Scratch that… I think _we _should go to Funbari."

"What's with the 'we' factor here! There's no we and besides you have already finished your job… my oniichan's coming back!" Pirika whined.

"You're still not with your brother that's why I still must do my duty to guard you… little brat." Ren uttered coldly.

Pirika pouted.

"I hate you."

"I know and I don't care." Ren said, "now pack your things… we're going back to Japan."

"I really hate you…"

TTTTTTT

"WHAT!" Pirika shouted when she and Ren finally got to Funbari and got the news.

Yoh told them that Horohoro was in Japan but not in Funbari… rather he was in Kiyoto with Tamao.

"I can't believe this… all that for nothing!" Ren shouted frustratingly.

Yoh was just laughing about it.

"Well since you two are here… why don't you just take some rest for a while." YOh suggested.

"By the way, where's Miss Anna?" Pirika asked.

"She's not here… she's in Izumo preparing for something. Though I don't know what it was." Yoh said admittedly.

"Well then I'll be in the hot springs… I came from a long journey anyways." Ren said while going in.

The only ones left there now was Yoh and Pirika.

"So how are you and Ren?" Yoh inquired.

"Baka! What are you thinking?"

Yoh just laughed some more.

"You know what you two looked together."

Pirika suddenly stood up and walked to her room without saying anything but before she completely left.

"I'm going to tell this to Miss Anna." Pirika said sticking out her tongue.

"What!"

Pirika was laughing while going back to her room… she was delighted that finally she was back to her homeland… where, hopefully, everything would end up fine…

For her, for her brother and for him…

Hopefully…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Actually this chapter was supposed to be longer but I reserved the hot spring scene for later… n.n

Thanks for reading this by the way and please review…

Hope you liked it.

Arigatou!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don not own Shaman King nor the onsen where everything happens. It belongs to Anna and the anime came from Hiroyuki.

Sorry for the long wait…

But here we go,

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 6

Ren was relaxing himself on the hotspring. His head was aching because of too much thinking.

"This is so troublesome!" he exclaimed splashing the water,

Bason suddenly appeared beside him.

"Young Master, Why don't you just say it to them… I mean the truth!" the spirit suggested.

Ren looked at the spirit homicidally.

"Are you serious? Telling the truth is the sole reason why I'm having this stupid problem. Why should I tell the truth even more? It's just like digging my own grave!" Ren shouted at the spirit.

"I don't think it's a dumb idea. I think it's rather great and noble. Just tell them what's on your mind… and everything will be alright."

"Will you stop hanging out with Amidamaru… Yoh's carefree virus is spreading rampantly it even infected you spirits!" Ren said as he dipped his head in the water.

"However I think Bason is right… I mean telling the truth won't hurt anyone." Pirika's voice suddenly interrupted.

Ren rose and blew some water. He then started pointing hysterically at Pirika while covering himself with a towel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He shouted.

Pirika was wearing a towel and was giggling at Ren.

"Baka! I'm taking a bath too. Don't tell me it's a crime!"

"No it's not. But taking a bath while I'm in here is!"

Pirika gracefully made her way to the spring and dipped herself in it with the towel still around her.

Ren turned his back towards Pirika, blushing furiously.

And though Pirika doesn't acknowledge it… she too was blushing.

Bason instantly left the spring leaving the two alone.

"Are… Are y-you seducing me?" Ren asked.

Pirika was somehow degraded by the question.

"Are you being seduced?" she asked, rather witty.

Ren faced her at once, his face all red.

"I'm not seduced! For all I care stay here if you want! I'm not interested with kids anyway!" He shouted not even noticing that Pirika's towel was off and neatly folded on the rock behind her.

"Seriously? You're not seduced even the tiniest bit?" Pirika asked.

"Are you really seducing me?"

"No. Since you're not seduced then I'm not seducing you. It's as simple as that." Pirika explained.

She then sighed and dipped her elbows in the water.

"Besides, I can't seduce you since you're already interested in guys. Even if I'm so irresistible and cute I can't seduce a gay." She added.

Ren burned in anger. Pirika just glanced at him and laughed.

"You look like a tomato!" Pirika laughed.

Ren was pissed even more.

Finally when Pirika was roaring in laughter Ren sat up covering with a towel, and leaves.

Pirika's laughter still echoed not even noticing Ren left.

Ren finally got dressed and went to his room, his face really dark and angry.

"Damn that girl! One day you'll pay." He said.

O.o

Inside Pirika was still laughing, but when she noticed that Ren already left she stopped.

She then stared at her reflection.

"Coward… why can't you tell him you love him… Why do you have to torment him? Pirika… baka…" she uttered as she closed her hand into a fist.

She then tried to punch her reflection until the water created ripples.

"Forgive me Ren… but I really do love you… so onegai… love me too…"

TTTTTTTT

The next day Ren and Pirika are not talking in the table while they were eating. Yoh, who was in the middle of the two, was just looking back and forth.

"So… What happened last night?" Yoh suddenly asked.

Ren suddenly slammed the table.

"NOTHING!" He shouted.

Pirika stopped eating a bit, rolled her eyes towards Ren but continued to eat once more.

She doesn't want to mind Ren… for now.

"Ooookay…" Yoh said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Short chapter? Yeah I know…

Good news! I'm doing this on our sem break… meaning I can finish this at once! Hooray!

Thanks for supporting… please review…

Thanks! Mwahugs!


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of characters that appeared here.

Hope you like this one…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 7

_If he only know… I'm not enjoying this… I do not like teasing him. However, I still believe that if he realizes how embarrassing it is… then he might…if I'm lucky enough he might think of stopping whatever it is he feels…_

Pirika thought quietly in the stillness of the night.

She hugged Horo's jacket even more and cried under the moonlight.

"I miss my brother… please oniichan… come back…" She whispered as she gently sobbed, her head behind the jacket wetting the piece of cloth.

Outside, Ren was quietly watching the girl as she cries.

He hated her for taunting him so much, but at the same time… he pities him… and at the same time…

TTTTTT

The next day Yoh wake up early (he dreamt of Anna waking him up and so he woke up early).

He instantly walked downstairs to eat something for breakfast. He dashed to the refrigerator and opened it scanning for something edible. Then something hit him, a thought.

He then stood and looked at the table where he swears he saw something unusual. He was right, there was something peculiar there.

For at top of a table sat a huge snowman, with a bucket for his hat and carrot for a nose and some sticks for hands.

"I never thought that it's Christmas already." Yoh said smiling, "wonder if Santa dropped it there."

A foot suddenly kicked him from mid-air.

"BAKA!" the person who kicked him shouted, who appeared to be Ren Tao.

Ren then stood in front of Yoh as the poor Asakura stand up.

"IT'S NOT EVEN DECEMBER YET! WHO GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!" Ren shouted.

"Gomen…" Yoh uttered.

Ren then walked towards the table and kicked the Snowman away leaving only a letter on top of the table.

Ren unfolded it and read as Yoh stood beside him reading too.

_Dear Yoh, _

_I know that you're such a baka… that is why I left something for you to notice my letter and not just throw it to the trash…_

"The snowman was a brilliant idea. It caught my attention at once." Yoh interrupted.

"Good thing Piri knows how you think." Ren muttered, smiling…not a smirk but a genuine smile.

_Anyway… I just wrote to tell you that I'm looking for my oniichan. Don't worry I have enough money and I can take care of myself. I'll be back at once. I swear._

_Sincerely, _

_Pirika_

_P.S._

_Take care of Renny for me… and tell him… _

_I'm sorry…_

"Baka." Ren uttered, blushing a lot while Yoh was looking at him with a big smile.

UUU

Meanwhile Pirika just exited a train and was now walking around.

She was looking around, seeing tall buildings and lots of people… who she doesn't really know.

"I wonder… where oniichan is?" she uttered.

She then started to ask around showing everyone the picture of Horohoro.

However all her hard work ended up to nothing…

For no one knows, or even saw her brother.

"Oniichan…" she whispered as a sweat crossed her cheeks.

She then wiped it with her handkerchief and started to look for a place to sit and rest.

She went to a park and sat eating the sandwich she prepared for her trip.

She then drank into a drinking fountain when she finished.

"I must continue." Pirika said to herself.

She walked and walked, search here and there… but he was nowhere to be found.

She rode a few more taxi and one train… hoping to search more grounds…

And her dreadful reward was…

"Excuse me miss… but what is this place?" Pirika asked.

"Shibuya." The girl answered and left.

Pirika suddenly trembled and fell on her exhausted knees.

"Where on earth is that?" Pirika asked herself.

"I must find home… I must go back to Funbari at once." Pirika said to herself not giving up at all.

Pirika then stood up and started to walk once more asking for directions…

"I just hope I could find my way home." Pirika thought, blinking back her tears.

She mustn't give up!

TTTTT

The sun is already setting and Pirika was nowhere in sight.

"It's getting dark. Oh where's that stupid girl?" Ren angrily said as he walked back and forth in front of Yoh.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Yoh said.

Ren just cast a homicidal look at Yoh who smiled back.

Then some knocking was heard. Ren hurriedly dashed to the door.

Yoh reached out for a fan and started to fan himself, smiling in relief.

"YOU STUPID SALESMAN! DON'T BUG ME!" Ren's voice echoed throughout the onsen as Yoh just continued to relax.

Ren marched back at Yoh, his face boiling in rage.

"A salesman? What was he selling?" Yoh asked.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ren shouted.

"You don't have to shout."

The doorbell then rang.

Ren jumped to his feet and ran to the door.

"I DIDN'T ORDER FOR PIZZA! BAKA!" Ren's voice made the house jump to its foundation.

Ren then came back with a pizza box. He then just threw it at Yoh. Yoh opened it up at once and took a slice.

"Ham and cheese. Want some?" Yoh asked.

Ren didn't answer and so Yoh helped himself.

"Ren scared the poor delivery guy to death…" Yoh thought as he took another slice.

Ren suddenly stood up and stared at Yoh who fell on his back, because of being startled.

"H-here…" Yoh said offering him a slice.

But Ren didn't answer instead he left the room. When Ren came back he was carrying a backpack.

"If I'm not back for three months. Start looking for me." Ren said as he hurriedly went to the door.

Yoh followed with a pizza hanging on his mouth.

"Hmmp…frmmp…frmmp?" Yoh muttered.

"I'll go look for Pirika. It's getting dark and that stupid girl might be lost." Ren answered while putting on his shoes.

"Frmmp mmp ormmp."

"I don't know. But hopefully she'll show up. Don't tell Horohoro yet about her disappearance. That baka Ainu might get lost looking for her too. Stupidity runs in the blood." Ren stiffly said as he prepared to go out.

Yoh then lifted his hand and wave.

"Hmmm… frmmp."

"Bye. And please don't speak while there's a whole slice of Ham and Cheese pizza in your mouth. Normal people would not understand you." The Chinese shaman said and with that he went out.

Yoh took the pizza out of his mouth and…

"That means he's not normal?" he uttered.

Outside though Ren was already a mile away.

"I'm not normal… for I think I'm already stupid and crazy because of her…she's contagious."

TTTTT

It was already dark and Pirika was kicked out of a bus because her money wasn't enough.

She looked around seeing that there's no village, pay phone, nor store nearby. IT was just the road and lots of trees.

Pirika searched her bag. She has no more food.

"At least I'm near Funbari now…" she smiled. She didn't tell the driver that she doesn't have money yet until she made sure she was at least inside the territory of Funbari.

"Maybe I would remember how I could get back to the onsen… and just walked-" as she said that her feet were barely making a step…until she eventually fell.

Pirika lie on the cold and dusty ground for a while staring at her hands.

"Oniichan…" she whispered as she felt her voice breaking.

She then tried to sit up, when she suddenly felt something drop on her hand.

"A tear?" she uttered as she touched her eyes but there was nothing.

She then looked up and with that the sky started to cry.

"Ame…"

Pirika then went under a tree, though the rain was still pouring on her at least it decreased.

Pirika hugged herself as the rain continued to pour.

"Oniichan…" she uttered, barely audible.

She then rested her head on her knees… and all the pain flowed from her eyes…

mixing with the drop of the rain.

"Oniichan… Ren…"

She then stood up deciding that she better start walking if she wants to get to the onsen before dawn.

She crossed a bridge which was nearby, her vision barely clear and her mind barely intact…

It was like she was in the middle of being asleep and being awake…

Her whole body was numb and her feet were aching like hell.

However she continued to walk.

She barely noticed a car pass her by, for she doesn't care anymore.

A rock then made her slip and with that she fell on her knees.

Her wrist scratched in the pavement bruising a bit. The red mark caught her sight as she just stared at it for a while… mesmerized by the sudden pain and droplets of blood… she was barely awaken by it from her trance.

Pirika slowly opened her mouth,

"What kind of stupid oaf are you!" She suddenly heard, realizing for a moment that the rain had stopped falling in her head.

She looked up, seeing Ren… thought blurry with her tears, she knew it was him.

"R-Ren…" her shaky voice uttered.

TTTT

The rain finally stopped. Ren made a fire inside of the forest near the road where Pirika and he are resting.

Pirika was staring blankly at the fire.

Ren on the other hand was making her a cup of hot chocolate, which he put in a styro cup.

"Here." Ren said giving the cup to the girl.

Pirika rolled her eyes towards him and then to the cup. She slowly took it and sip a bit.

She smiled, it was warm.

"I hope you're happy! I was looking for you like crazy! Good thing I ordered Bason to search for you… or else… You might end up dead!" Ren scolded.

Pirika didn't answer. She was happy with the warmth she experience with the chocolate.

"Are you even listening!" Ren shouted at her, "You really lost it."

Pirika then looked at him, the fire flickering in her blue orbs.

"I'm cold." Pirika uttered.

Ren looked at her shivering shoulders and sighed. He didn't bring any jacket.

"Gomen nasai… I forgot my jacket and scarf." Ren whispered.

Pirika then looked back at the fire, too weak to tease, argue or say anything at all.

She then gasped, as she felt a warm sensation on her shoulders. Pirika looked beside her seeing Ren close to her. He was hugging her, so that she could be warm.

"Ren…" Pirika uttered as the colors went back to her cheeks.

Then the next one to gasp was Ren, for Pirika suddenly lay her head on his shoulders.

"So warm…" Pirika uttered smiling happily.

"Good." Ren breathe.

Pirika was lost for a moment… but she instantly snapped. Her brain was already starting to function normally for she had rested and relaxed enough.

"For a gay… you're quite manly." She said giggling as she lifted her head.

Ren let go of her and was getting irritated once more.

"Could you stop that!" Ren shouted, being a bit exhausted to argue.

"I can't and I won't. I don't want my brother to end up with a man… especially to you! Besides I know that I'm telling the truth and so I must be proud to say that-"

Her words then cut-off… for she could not speak anymore…

But how could she?

Ren's lips are already captured hers…capturing her words…

A great way to silence a girl…

And to prove that you're not a gay.

Pirika stared at Ren, his eyes closed….

She could feel the trembling in his lips…but it felt great….

Her heart was racing…

Ren didn't stop at that though he lifted up his hands and held the girl's cheeks.

Pirika finally let go of her fears… closed her eyes…and let her heart lead the way…

The styro cup then fell on the ground, spilling the chocolate for the earth to taste…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The plot is owned by no one else but Micelle… so if you don't like it… then you don't… however the anime and the character are not hers…sad isn't it?

Hope you like this chapter, sorry for the errors…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 8

Yoh was watching TV quietly that night when a ring from the phone interrupted.

Yoh looked horrified at the phone behind him.

"That's her." Yoh uttered as Amidamaru appeared behind him, looking frightened too.

The reason why these two are scared is that they were watching the Ring 0-2.

"Master Yoh, answer it." Amidamaru said looking at Yoh.

"I don't want to. What if it's her? And then she tells me that I only have 7 days to live! I can't bear the thought! Why don't you? You're already dead."

"I don't want to… she's really scary."

To think that these two warriors are sacred of a girl that crawls out of the TV is really ridiculous especially if you know that Yoh is a shaman, a person that can see the dead all the time, and Amidamaru is well… he's already dead.

And so with a lot of encouragement from Amidamaru, Yoh had the courage to pick up the phone.

"H-Hello…" he uttered almost in a whisper.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! ARE YOU WATCHING 'THE RING' AGAIN!" Ren's voice shouted from the phone.

Yoh sighed in relief, as well as Amidamaru.

"Ren! How're you?" Yoh asked cheerfully completely forgetting the thing about the 'you-got-7-days-more-to-live issue.'

"Fine. I found Pirika and she's already sleeping. We're coming home tomorrow. By the way I think it would be really wise to let Horohoro know about this. She missed him so much." Ren said.

"Okay. Got ya."

"And one more thing." Ren added as Yoh listened well, "STOP WATCHING HORROR MOVIES IF YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD! GROW UP YOH YOU'RE ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY GHOSTS MUCH WORSE THAN SADAKO!" Ren shouted to the point that Yoh have to move the phone away from his face. When Yoh listened to it once more Ren hang up.

"Then they're fine." Yoh said smiling cheerfully and going back to Amidamaru, when he suddenly saw a girl crawling out of the TV!

"Oh, hello. Where did you came from?" He asked calmly, grinning sheepishly.

"Um… from the TV?"

"Oh… I'm Yoh and this is Amidamaru." Yoh said showing Amidamaru who just waved happily.

"Is this Chocolove's house?" she asked hoarsely.

"No. He's not here."

"Dammit. Wrong TV again. Arigatou and sayonara." She said as she crawled back in.

"I wonder what's her name?" Yoh just uttered as Amidamaru's jaw dropped finally knowing who the girl was.

TTTTTT

Ren saw himself alone in a grassy field… the wind was brushing his hair… the wind was delightful but somehow depressing, it was a deadly lullaby and because of that he decided to go and leave that place…

Unfortunately someone grabbed his shoulder as if telling me 'don't go Ren, don't leave me… don't worry I'm here.' Then…

Like in his usual dream there was Horohoro… kissing him warmly.

"Horohoro…" Ren thought as he succumbed to him.

However now the dream didn't end right there and there…

"Ren…" a dainty tiny voice echoed… barely audible.

Ren pulled back from Horohoro and looked around…

Ren looked back at Horohoro whose face was dark, covered by the shadows… he was looking down unable for Ren to see his face.

"Why did you do that?' Ren asked angrily.

"Don't you know that because of you… you're sister keeps on insisting that I'm a gay."

"But are you?" a gentle voice asked, not coming from Horohoro since it was in a higher pitch. But Ren didn't notice that one.

"OF COARSE NOT! And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's her I love and not you!"

Horohoro then looked up… but it wasn't Horohoro anymore…

It was Pirika, dressed in Horohoro's clothes and was keeping her hair like that of her brother.

Pirika pulled the bandana letting her hair wave in the wind.

"It was me… all this time… I was the one you are dreaming of… not my brother but…"

"Pirika." Ren suddenly pulled the girl closer to him, crushing her in his embrace.

"I knew it… I'm not a gay."

"You aren't…" Pirika uttered and with that the two suddenly fall on the grassy field.

Ren stred at Pirika's orbs doesn't even believing himself that it was Pirika.

"Is that really you?"

Pirika nod, smiling at him.

"Good…I'm happy."

Ren then closed his eyes and leaned towards her, capturing her lips.

Pirika slowly closed her eyes too…

But when Ren opened his eyes he found himself inside his room in the onsen.

"Finally the nightmare ended… and it turned out to be a dream." Ren smirked, being delighted.

TTTT

"ONIICHAN!" Pirika's voice echoed throughout the onsen. It seemed that Horohoro had come back.

Ren finally walked down seeing Horohoro checking Pirika's condition. When he entered Pirika's happy smile vanished from her lips.

"What is it?" Horohoro noticed and looked at Ren.

Ren was still awfully quiet.

"Did this guy been taking care of you?" Horohoro asked Pirika.

Pirika gave Ren a pleading look but Ren just turned away.

"Certainly, he was a good guardian." Pirika answered.

"What happened to your trip?" Yoh suddenly asked.

"It was very fun indeed." Horohoro answered as Ren sat on the floor leaning on the door.

"By the way I have good news." Horohoro exclaimed.

"What is it?" Pirika asked.

"Tam and I." Horohoro said pulling Tamao by his side, who instantly blushed.

"We're getting married." Tamao finished his sentence.

Yoh and the spirits cheered. Horohoro just grinned. Tamao was blushing.

Pirika on the other hand turned to Ren who sat there, face dark.

"Poor Ren." Pirika thought actually pitying the boy.

n.n

Throughout the day Ren was pretty quiet.

Pirika always catches him looking towards Horohoro or her direction then look away.

While they were eating Ren didn't made a sound and excused himself. Pirika saw that he barely ate a thing.

"What's his problem?" Horohoro asked.

Pirika's face saddened as her brother asked this for she believes that she knows exactly the reason why Ren is acting like this.

"By the way Oniichan. Do you really love each other?" Pirika suddenly asked, her hands shaking.

Horohoro turned serious, and then smiled very wide.

"Yes… and I'm very sure about that." Horohoro answered.

Pirika then turned to Tamao who instantly blushed at the girl's look.

"How about you Tamao'neesan?"

Tamao just nod, that's all there is to it. Her eyes though hiding in her blushes was very determined and she surely knows what she was doing.

Pirika sighed and look towards the path where Ren went.

"What's the matter Pirika? Anything bothering you?" Tamao asked, noticing the sadness in her eyes.

Pirika shook her head and tried to smile.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Horohoro asked.

"Yup."

TTTTT

Ren sat in his room staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What's the matter Master Ren?" Bason asked.

"Nothing… it's just that… never mind."

"Just what?"

Ren turned to his side and stared at the door where the only images he sees is of Pirika's

"Ever since I found out that it wasn't Horohoro I'm dreaming of… I started to… to…"

"To?" Bason uttered helping his master say it out.

"To get uneasy around her… it's like I'm very shy." Ren then sat up knocking his head.

"This is crazy! Ren you're such a baka! If you just have enough courage to tell Pirika how you really feel then everything will turn out fine." Ren shouted irritated with himself.

Bason tried to calm his young master as he shouts and screams.

Meanwhile on that note Pirika then passed through his room, she heard Ren screamed and that caused pain inside her heart. She wanted to stay and comfort the boy but his cry was so unbearable.

So she ran for it, going to her own room and locking herself.

She crouched near the door and cupped her ears. Though she was blocking any sound it seemed that Ren's every shout, scream and cry still echoed inside her head… and she can't keep it out.

"Ren…" she uttered as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I should hate you… making me fall for you while you still like my brother…I hate you…" she sobbed.

"I know this is wrong but…why do I feel sympathy towards him? Why do I feel very sad to see him like this? Even if I know that he deserved it… desiring for something that can't be reach."

She leaned towards the wall and lays her head on it rolling to the side where she caught a glimpse of a picture.

She then crawled towards the picture and looked at it carefully.

It was a group picture, everyone was there… but it seemed to her that the only person her eyes can see was…

"Ren…"

He was crossing his arms with a tough look of annoyance. Pirika then noticed that her brother was beside him, his arm around Ren's neck while she was on Ren's other side embracing Tamao happily.

Though Ren looked tough Pirika still noticed a smile on his lips… it was barely noticeable but still can be seen.

"He seemed happy whenever with my brother…" Pirika uttered, as another tear rushed down her eyes and dropped in the picture.

"I mustn't fool myself… only my brother can make him happy… not me…"

Little did Pirika know that on that day, Ren was smiling not because of Horohoro but because he noticed that Pirika was beside him… and her gentle ways always cheered him up.

But of coarse she didn't know that…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The end is getting near… please review and continue to read the next chapter…

Thank you…


	9. 9 by hook or by crook

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shaman King… and please excuse me for my errors…

Now here's the 9th serving of my fic…

THE FINAL CHAPTER!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 9: By hook or by crook

Horohoro, though may often look like dimwitted, also knows a thing or two… especially when it comes to his sister. That is why one morning he decided to call Ren and Pirika… to settle this one and for all.

Ren was quietly sitting near the door while Pirika was in front of Horohoro.

Tamao already gave the three their own cups of tea and left the room so as not to disturb them.

"Now, I want the two of you to tell me the truth." Horohoro said with all authority.

"What if I don't want to?" Ren snorted.

Horohoro instantly stood up and became so serious.

"Then don't but all I want is to settle this… if you don't like to cooperate then don't."

Ren sighed; he's not used to Horohoro being so serious.

Ren too stood up.

Pirika on the other hand was getting worried, her eyes traveled from Ren to Horohoro then back.

Silently her mind was praying that everything might end well… and that she would not hurt that much…

"Please… kami-sama." She uttered.

Ren walked towards Horohoro and glanced at Pirika first before he sighed again.

Ren gathered all the courage he needed to say it, when he finally got it.

"Horo, I need to say something to you." Ren started, looking as serious as he can be.

"What?" Horohoro asked.

"I've been thinking about this a lot… and saying this is really hard for me… but… but I finally made a decision and even if somebody objects to it… I'm still going to continue this… Horohoro… I…" Ren said stammering a bit.

"You?" Horohoro asked in eagerness.

"I…"

"NO!" Pirika suddenly shouted standing up too.

"What?" the two asked, startled by her sudden interjection.

"You can't stop me anymore Pirika." Ren said.

"But…"

"What is it already?" Horohoro asked, growing impatient.

"Horohoro! I want you to know… that I'm planning to marry your sister! By hook or by crook I shall marry her!" Ren shouted.

Horohoro was shocked, but when he lifted his head a big smile was on his face.

He then took Ren's head and started to brush his knuckles on his head.

"You baka! Why didn't you say that you like her?" He teasingly said.

"You stupid oaf! That hurts! Let me go." Ren shouted.

Horohoro then let go of Ren who instantly fixed his hair.

The two boys then looked at Pirika who was till in a shock.

"Congrats li'l sis." Horohoro said walking towards her.

But Pirika walked back trying to keep away.

"What's the matter?" Horohoro asked.

Pirika didn't answer but when Ren walked towards her she backed away with two steps.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, being worried.

Pirika then looked up at her brother and to Ren, with tears in her eyes.

She clenched her hands into a fist and looked angrily at Ren.

"How could you do this to me?" Pirika shouted.

"But Pirika… he likes you." Horohoro said.

"I don't want to be a replacement! I hate you Ren Tao!" Pirika shouted and with that she left the room angrily.

Ren tried to follow her but Horohoro just stopped him. When Ren look Horo just shook his head.

Ren pulled his hand away until Horohoro let go of him.

"I know you care for your sister… but you just don't understand. This is between her and me. I told you that I'll marry her… by hook or by crook!" Ren shouted determinedly.

With that Ren also left the room, the same time the Chinese Shaman left Tamao came in.

"What happened?" Tamao asked.

"Oh nothing…little drabbles here and there… but as Yoh always believes… I also think that in the end everything will be all right." Horohoro then chuckled, "By hook or by crook."

TTTTT

Pirika went to the roof and cried there all by herself, the wind hushed slowly carrying her tears.

"Ren…" Pirika uttered.

"What?" Ren's voice suddenly answered.

Pirika turned behind her and saw the Chinese Shaman standing there.

Pirika wiped her tears away at once and looked fiercely at the boy.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"To come and see you… and to talk to you too." Ren answered.

Pirika stood up.

"Do you think I'll allow you to hurt me even more? I know that you like my brother ever so much and you're only using me to alleviate that hole inside your heart. I can't believe that you would say that and to think that I actually pitied you back there… I hate you." Pirika shouted.

Tears then rolled from her eyes, and at that moment all that Ren ever wanted was to wipe them away… if only she would allow him.

"Pirika."

"Why…" Pirika uttered, crying once more, "Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you? I didn't do anything wrong… why do I have to suffer like this? All I did was to fall for you…"

Ren smiled… not smirk nor sneer… but a smile. His eyes were sparkling and his face was gentle… the mere thought that Pirika actually liked him… was like heaven for him.

"Pirika," he called as the girl looked up to him, "everything has a reason." He then continued to walk forward. This time the girl didn't move back instead she just let him.

"A reason to cry, a reason to laugh, a reason to love, a reason to hate and a reason to smile…" as he uttered those words he slowly caressed the girl's cheek catching every drop of tear.

He wiped them away gingerly and slowly embraced the girl, enveloping her in his arms.

"You're my reason to love…" he whispered in her ears as Pirika finally stopped crying.

The girl's heart was beating fast; her mind can't function normally anymore. All she knows is that the man she loves is in front of her… securing her… if only it can be like this… until the end of time…if only…

Ren could feel the beating of the girl's heart pounding in his chest, as his own heart follow its rhythm… until in the end… the two seemed to beat as one…

"Now please…" he pleaded, whispering against her hair, "I wish that I'm your reason to smile… even a little."

Pirika pushed him away slowly looking downwards.

"But… I thought… you like my brother." She uttered.

"Baka!" Ren shouted causing Pirika to look at him in the face, "I already told you I love you, I even kissed you for crying out loud! And you still think of me like that!" Ren shouted.

Pirika nod, "Yes."

"But I'm not a gay. I don't like him."

"But how about you're dream?" Pirika asked, confirming if it was real.

"It was you… you pretended to be Horohoro in my dream… and you looked really like him… but in the end… it turned out to be you…it was really you not your brother or anyone else… but you. You're the only Ainu girl I know that have those splendid azure locks."

Pirika smiled, but still she doubted him.

"Really… are you sure?"

"You're such a pain! What do I have to do to prove it to you… okay, this'll be the last time and I hope you would believe me." Ren said.

With that he gripped Pirika's hands and looked directly in her blue orbs.

Pirika felt that she was slowly melting due to his stare… but she didn't mind it that enough…

"What is he thinking?" she thought.

Pirika slowly closed her eyes as Ren leaned closer towards her…

Until a little later she slowly felt his soft lips brushing to hers…

Ren could feel her lips trembling but didn't mind it… instead he continued to press his lips onto hers.

Pirika's knees weakened as Ren's tongue ordered her mouth to open…

Ren caught her as she fell; he finally took his hands off hers and slid it to her waist holding her body.

Pirika's hands on the other hand went around his neck, pulling him closer as she opened her mouth letting him in.

Ren shivered in delight as he probed around Pirika, tasting her sweetness.

The two made that moment last, making sure that the other won't forget that moment…

Ren conquered her, proving to her how much of a man he is…

Ren let go… just when Pirika was enjoying the most out of their kiss.

"I told you… I'm not a gay…" Ren uttered against her lips, panting.

"You sure aren't." Pirika managed to mutter, then she was the one who charged and kissed him, Pirika instantly let go making Ren let out a whine.

"By the way… now that you're not a gay… you must marry me… by hook or by crook."

Ren then chuckled as he pulled Pirika towards him, kissing him… but this time more passionately than ever.

A little mistake… but in the end things seemed to be as they were… finally…

--------------------------------------end-------------------------------------

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I didn't imagine the ending to be a kissing scene…

Oh well… 9 chapters… quite odd...

So here you have it…

The man who loved my brother… loved as in past tense…

I hope you enjoyed this fic… and I'm so sorry for all those who expected this to be a yaoi… I tried to make one but in the end it turned out like this…

Oh well… I'm sorry…I just loved RenxPiri… sorry…

Please review…

Thank you…


End file.
